A perfect weekend
by xsamanthacullenx
Summary: It's been nine months since edward left, Jacob is now her closest friend but will he be more than that? One weekend can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter one:

I woke early and opened my eyes to the bright sun shining through my window. Today I was going to see Jake again, I was so glad I had Jake, he was like my anchor. He made life seem bearable again. I just hoped his feelings wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. I just couldn't lose him, I needed him to survive. It had been nine months since Edward left me and just thinking his name still crushed me in to tiny pieces. Yet when I was with Jake that pain went away. I got dressed and scoffed down a pop tart before jumping in my old rusty truck heading towards La Push. I arrived at Jakes little red house and knocked on the door.

"Come in" It was the distinct voice of billy black, Jakes dad.

"Hey billy, where's Jake?"

"Still fast asleep" he chuckled. "Go wake him up though, its about time he got up. I'm heading out fishing with your dad today so you kids have fun."

"Sure" I answered before making my way to Jakes small bedroom at the end of the hall. I flung the door open and found a peaceful Jake passed out on his front on the too miniature bed. He was shirtless as always and covered by a white sheet. He started to wake and turned over his eyes fluttering open. That's when I noticed the huge morning wood he was sporting. I immediately blushed and looked the other way.

"Hey bells" he croaked.

"Hey, I'm just going to wait in the lounge for you to... um... you know... err... get dressed." A look of confusion spread of his face as he scratched his messy short hair. I turned to leave the room but he must have realised I noticed his massive hard on, he burst in to fits of laughter.

"Bells? Bella, I'm sorry!" He laughed "it's a man thing." I turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Well I would be worried if a woman woke with an erection." I giggled.

"Don't act like your not impressed" he winked. I had to laugh at this and rolled my eyes.

"I'll just..." I started

"Shut up bells, it's fine, I'll go have a shower wait here okay?" I just nodded in response as he made his way to the bathroom he shared with billy. I sat on the bed and waited for him, getting more aroused every time my mind wandered to the tent he made in the sheets. He was right, I was impressed, definitely something to be proud of! Jesus Bella you have to stop it! I heard the shower switch off and a wet half naked Jacob sauntered in to the room wearing only a towel. My mouth fell agape and I felt myself getting wet. I must have been staring because Jacob let out a booming laugh my eyes snapped back to his face only now realising where I was staring.

"See something you like bells?" He laughed again as I turned crimson red, embarrassed I was thinking such thoughts let alone getting caught.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to change the subject and give me something else to concentrate on except that thin piece of fabric separating me from Jacobs amazing... stop it Bella!

"We could just hang out at the beach?" He offered.

"Yeah sounds good." I went to watch television while Jacob got ready, trying my hardest not to imagine the naked man on the other side of the wall. A couple minutes later Jake appeared fully clothed.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah course..." we took a walk down to the beach and laid down. It was a nice day in Washington which was a nice surprise. The sun was beating down on us and it was still early. There wasn't anyone else on the beach at the moment, most people were probably having a lie in on a Saturday morning.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Jake asked with a smirk. I smirked back and shook my head.

"I haven't got a bathing suit."

"Nor have I" he countered. A huge grin swept across his face and I couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness.

"No thanks Jake" I replied with a fake smile.

"Worth a shot right?" He chuckled as he put his arm around me. We lay in silence for a while just staring out at the ocean. That's what I loved about Jake, there was never any need to fill that silence, it was so comfortable lying here saying nothing. "Let's walk" he stated as I looked at him in confusion. he jumped up holding out his hand. I grabbed it and we made our way to the water. As we reached the water edge, a naughty grin spread over his face. I looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Jake? What? Why you looking at me like that?" Just at that moment he grabbed me by my waist and I felt him swing me in the direction on the water. I screamed as he's hands left my hips and I landed in the ice cold water. He was in hysterics, he clearly thought he was hilarious but I didn't agree. I stood up brushing my wet hair from my face and watched him double over in laughter. "Jake I can't believe you did that! Arsehole! I have NO other clothes, I'm soaked!" I screamed. He was trying really hard to not laugh and failed. He sauntered towards me with that same devilish grin and I tried to back away. He took his shirt off as he walked down before quickly dropping his pants. He was wearing tight black boxers which clung to... well everything. He turned and threw his clothes further up the beach. My god he had a perfectly sculpted arse! I realised I had frozen and he was looking over his shoulder with a cocky grin. My eyes were casting down his body taking in his chiselled pecks and toned stomach before reaching the most impressive part of him. I bit my lip as I openly stared. My eyes rose to meet his once more and he winked. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to stare."

"No it's fine really, you can look whenever you want" he laughed. I know I should put a stop to this but I really didn't want to. I gave him my best bitchy grin and tried to walk from the water but he was already in front of me with his arm around my waist, effectively stopping me from going anywhere. I realised doing this in a white tank top was probably not the best of choices but by the look on Jakes face he didn't agree with me. I rose my eyebrows at him until he looked at my face. A big goofy grin graced his face and I knew he wasn't ashamed at openly ogling my breasts. I smacked him on the chest and made my way out of the freezing cold water. I continued down the beach heading for his home and he quickly caught me up. I realised he had put his cut off's on over his wet boxers and I felt a twinge of disappointment. I know I shouldn't feel like this, he is my friend, I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way, but any woman could tell you how attractive he was. He had an amazing body and his russet coloured skin contrasted to his white teeth. He's warm smile was infectious, I always thought of Jake as my sun, I just felt warm around him. He said it was a werewolf thing, it wasn't, it was a Jacob thing. We reached his house and made our way inside, me dripping all over the floor, which I felt quite smug about. That will teach him for throwing me in the ice cold ocean I thought with a shiver. Jake shot a worried glance at me and the goosebumps that covered my whole body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cold, but it was pretty funny" he giggled. I sent him my best glare I could muster but I could never stay mad at Jake. "Go have a shower and warm up, I'll lay some clothes out for you until yours dry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks Jake" I smiled warmly. I made my way to his bathroom and jumped in the shower. The heat was amazing, I could feel the warm water slowly thawing out my skin. I jumped out the shower not wanting to use all the hot water as tempting as that may be. I wrapped up in a towel and made my way down the hall. I turned to go in to his bedroom, not looking where I was going and walked straight in to a half naked Jake. I bounced right off his chest and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" I moaned rubbing my head, I heard a chuckle and raised my eyes to Jakes amused face. I couldn't help my eyes appraising his muscular chest and the fact that he wasn't wearing any trousers again. He stood there very proudly in those black wet skin tight boxers. I think I may have dribbled much to my embarrassment.

"What you haven't seen it enough today?" he joked I blushed at being caught again. He held out his hand for me and I grabbed it eagerly, standing up less than gracefully. I caught my towel just in time before it fell. I could feel my cheeks burn and to my horror Jake just stood there gawking, as if he was waiting for it to fall a little further. His eyes were wide like saucers and he chuckled nervously.

"I'm just going to... err... have a shower too bells, won't be long" he stuttered as he made his way around me, going towards the bathroom, pulling his boxers down on the way revealing his toned tanned backside. Perfect, there was no other way to describe it. I could just imagine my heels digging in to the cheeks. Control yourself Bella! He shot me one last smirk before closing the door. I heard the shower switch on and I quickly made my way in to his bedroom slamming the door. I towelled myself off before dropping it to the ground. There was no point putting wet underwear on so commando it is, I thought. Jake had left a pair of boxers and a t shirt on the bed for me to wear. I pulled the boxers on rolling them down a couple of times, they were far too big. I contemplated a bra but that was just as wet as my thong. I was so lost in my thoughts it wasn't until I heard the bedroom door swing open I realised Jake was out of the shower. I gasped and covered myself with my hands facing a very shocked Jake.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry!" he's eyes glued to my hands "I-I-I thought you would be dressed by now, shit bells, I'm sorry I just... err..."

"Could you give me a minute Jake?" I saw him gulp and nod slowly, he's eyes never moving from my chest. "Jake!" I screamed

"s-s-sorry" he stuttered. He left as quickly as he came and I heard him in the hallway. "Fuck!" He mumbled as he paced outside. I threw on a t-shirt and gathered up my wet clothes. I couldn't resist the urge to toy with him a bit more so I made my way out of the room. I leant on the bedroom door frame and tried to put on my most seductive voice. I'm sure it came out more shaky than I intended. "Jake" I whispered he spun to look at me his eyes still wide from shock and I couldn't miss the bulge in the towel that was wrapped around his waist. "Where should I put my wet clothes?" I said holding up my white lace bra and panties set. He's mouth hung open and the smirk on my face grew... just like something else. Not a time for innuendos Bella! I chanted. He just pointed to the kitchen with a look of shock before he composed himself, I don't think he was expecting that from me, quiet, shy Bella. I let out a giggled before I moved around him and sauntered in to the kitchen, swaying my hips as I went. I looked back at his stunned face, very aware of Jake staring behind me. I could feel his eyes burning in to my back as they made their way down to take in my backside. I don't know where this sudden rush of confidence was coming from. Whether it was because of the positive attention I was getting from him or because for the first time in my life I felt truly sexy. He shook his head like he was trying to wake himself up and disappeared into his room to get dressed. I made us some sandwiches with the limited supply of food in the fridge and laid it out on the table ready for Jacob. He came in rubbing the towel through his black messy hair and leant against the work top.

"Looks good bells, thanks."

"Eat up, sorry it's not more but I had limited resources" I winked. All I got as an eye roll in return before he dug in to his sandwich, he finished two before I finished half of one. When we were done we made our way to the sofa, we both laid down and Jacob run his fingers through my hair. I forgot how relaxing this feels. The memory of Edward hit me hard and strong and I resisted gasping for air. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Bells? You OK?" He said as he pulled me up to look at him.

"Yeah, great" I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me so I just cuddled into him, he smelt so good, an earthy smell like the forest. I looked up at him to find his eyes on me.

"Did you just sniff me?" He laughed. The blood shot straight to my cheeks and I started stuttering incoherently.

"I-I-I err... no, I mean..." He just let out a booming laugh and leant down burying his face in my long brown hair, I felt him breath in deeply. I gazed at him with shock and embarrassment.

"You smell good too bells..." he muttered staring in to my eyes. At that moment I forgot where I was, who I was. Edward was the furthest thing from my mind. When he left, he told me he wanted me to forget he even existed, so he wouldn't want me hanging on to him would he? He made it quite clear he didn't want me why shouldn't I find someone who did? Jake was my best friend, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to get up everyday, to face the world and their pitiful glances. Jakes face was edging towards mine, his eyes darting from mine to my lips and back, checking how he was going to be received. But I couldn't stop him, I didn't want to. My breathing hitched as he's lips were so close to mine, my eyelids fluttered closed, willing for him to continue, his soft lips finally joined mine. There was no electricity or sparks like there was with Edward but it still felt right. Jake made me feel safe, warm and wanted. He kissed me with passion not like I was made of glass. I felt finally equal for the first time ever. My tongue darted out licking his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to me in understanding. The warmth coming off of Jake consumed me, all I could feel and smell was Jake. His arms wrapped around my petite form as my hands found his hair, pulling his head closer to mine, but it still wasn't enough. He rolled on to his back as much as the sofa would allow, pulling me with him. Straddling his waist, he sat up his lips never leaving mine. I pulled away gasping for air as his lips moved to my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine and I knew I couldn't resist him any longer. I moved to get up but his hands formed traps on my hips, instead pulling me deeper in to him as he thrust up between my legs. I could feel his hardness through his jeans as he groaned in to my mouth.

"Jake" I sighed resting my forehead against his. I made a play once more to get up but again he's arms restricted me. "Jake? Follow me?" I asked. He just nodded in response, taking my hand as we scrambled off the sofa. I led him to his small box room and looked over my shoulder for his response. I could visually see him gulp when he realised where I was taking him. I bit my lip as my nerves rushed back to me, realising how vulnerable I was now being. If he turned me down I think it would shatter the little self confidence I had. I turned towards him, looking through my lashes at his expression. His eyes showed his nerves but also something else...excitement? He's eyes locked with mine as he took one big step forward, his arms encircling me like a steel trap. He lips crushed against mine with none of the gentleness I was used to. Jake was passionate, that was true but there was something so animalistic about him that got me very aroused. He pushed us back until my legs hit the side of his bed, gently lowering me down on to the mattress. His eyes were alight with a fire I had never seen before. I scooted back so I was laying in the middle of the bed and he crawled over me. He attacked my neck and his hands roamed my body, this was all so new to me, I didn't know what I should be doing. Edward was never like this with me, always so careful, but Jake he was worshipping every part of my body. His hands were fixed on my waist, then they slowly slid up to the curve of my breast. He groped me roughly but not painfully, it felt good, too good. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. All I knew was Jake was no longer my friend, he was more than that. We could never go back could we? I was suddenly terrified that if I let this continue, I would lose him and I couldn't let that happen. He was my life support, the only thing that kept me breathing.

"Jake?" I managed to squeak.

"Bella" he moaned in response. I stopped his hands immediately.

"Jake, we can't do this, we're friends, I don't want to ruin my friendship with you." He took a deep breath and nodded, his hands leaving my skin, I missed his touch already. "Jake I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I can't lose you Jake, I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's OK, I mean I want to do this with you, more than you know. I will always be your friend Bella, you mean too much to me to lose, I don't know what I would do without you. It's just I've always wanted more, being your friend isn't enough for me."

"I'm sorry Jake, I don't know, I need time to think. I should go..."

"No please don't, stay, I swear I wont try anything just... hang out with me please?" All I could do was nod in response, my head was spinning too fast to be able to form a coherent sentence. All I could think about was the fact that I have ruined everything...

* * *

_**Hey guys, I hope you liked this, it's going to be in three parts... **_

_**I'm writing another story too called 'My dirty little secret' which is still ongoing... if you haven't read it, its basically twilight with a twist, it is Bella and Edward from Edwards POV except the Cullen's don't know about their relationship. **_

_**Check it out if you can :) I'll update soon thanx... xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter two:

We sat there on opposite sides of the sofa, for hours watching mindless TV. He tried to strike a conversation but my head couldn't focus on so many things at once. So we sat in awkward silence, his eyes constantly on me. I couldn't face him, I couldn't look at him and watch the pleading in his eyes. It broke my heart every time I took in his desperate expression, so my eyes were fixed to the TV, watching a film that I had no idea what it was about.

"Bells, this is crazy talk to me!" He practically screamed. I slowly turned my face in his direction, never meeting his eyes.

"What about?" I asked in a voice so low it was practically inaudible.

"Bells? Please, this is me, I don't want things to be weird between us. I'm going to be honest I don't regret it, how could I bells? I've wanted that for so long, why is this wrong? Yeah we are friends but as I said you will never lose me Bells and Bella I... I love you!" He confessed releasing a breath he had been holding. My eyes shot to his in disbelief. I knew he liked me but I never knew he's feelings were so strong. My mouth was hanging agape like a fish. I have never seen Jake look so nervous, he's expression was full of worry and hope. I didn't want to destroy that, but I couldn't truly say I loved him could I? Not how he loved me. But then again I can't deny I was attracted to him, my staring all day proved that much. And he was sweet, kind, caring, funny and he would treat me like a princess. I knew he would never leave me like he did, Jake truly loved me and I felt that with every look, every touch. He was warm and safe and I could trust him with my darkest secrets, my life. I may not love him but I definitely like him, maybe this friendship was doomed from the beginning, there was no denying the chemistry between us and everyone who met us automatically thought we were a couple, much to Jakes pleasure. I took an intake of breath but before I could say anything, Jake started again. "I know what your going to say Bells and I know you don't love me in that way but someday maybe..."

"Jake..."

"No let me say this or I never will. Bells, I know what he did to you, I would never hurt you, I will be there always, it is unbearable the thought of leaving you, I know you will never love me like you love him, I've accepted that, but Bella, is there not a single part of you that you could give to me? He's gone Bella, he isn't coming back but I'm here, I'm here fighting for you. I got plenty of time I can wait a lifetime for you." I blinked back the tears as he finished his speech, he understood me without me having to say a word, he knew me like no one else ever has, why am I saying no? With that I launched myself at him, my lips immediately seeking his. He steadied himself not expecting my reaction but then his arms were snaked around my waist where they belong and his lips were urgent against mine. My fingers weaved in to his hair, as his climbed my back. He held the back of my neck and pushed my head to his with great force. He began laying down on the sofa and I gladly went with him but we heard an engine outside his house. We abruptly pulled away staring at each with a mix of shock and lust, listening to who it could be outside. That's when we heard laughter followed by the voices of Charlie and Billy. We quickly corrected out positions on opposite sides of the sofa and focused our attention on the film that was still playing on the small television.

"Jake?" Billy shouted as he entered the tiny house.

"Over here dad" he called never taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey kids what you watching?" Jake shot me a panicked look and I tried to respond my lack of knowledge through my eyes.

"Some rubbish film" I spoke up, "Hey dad" quickly changing the subject "how was fishing?"

"Yeah good, fish were biting."

"That's good" I smiled.

"Yeah, Billy invited us for dinner hope that's OK?"

"Yeah sure."

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti Bella, handed down for generations" Billy said gravely.

"I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long" Jacob snorted. Billy shot him a playful glare as he wheeled himself into the kitchen, Jacob following to give him a hand. Charlie crashed down on the old sofa next to me.

"So what did you and Jake get up to today?" He asked.

"Just hung out at the beach for a bit really." I just got a nod in response, I knew he didn't know what to say so I threw him a lifeline. "Hey isn't their a game on?" I asked.

"Err yeah, there is" he shifted uncomfortably. I flicked the channels till I found a baseball game and smiled over at my father. His eyes brightening at the thought of watching sport. Dinner was louder than I was used to with Charlie. Billy and my dad talked about sports and fishing while me and Jake joked around about Quill's recent suspension for fighting in school. The evening shot past and soon it was time to go home. Charlie and billy were arranging another fishing trip for the next day while me and Jacob smirked at each other across the room.

"I'll walk you to the car Bells" he stated. We sped to the cruiser outside and I watched him lean against the roof, not saying a word. The silence for the first time was awkward but I refused to speak first. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I could come down I suppose" I smirked.

"I can't wait to see you" he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek goodbye.

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach, the excitement of seeing Jake was like adrenalin running through my veins. I hurried around the house, doing the laundry and cleaning the dishes as quickly as possible. I hopped in my truck and pushed it as fast as it can go, ignoring the screaming engine, towards La Push. I pulled up outside the familiar house and was greeted by Jake running out to meet me. He pulled me out of the cab before I had a chance to speak and crushed me in a bone breaking hug, swinging me around.

"Can't breath Jake..." I managed to choke out. He let out a booming laugh before setting me on my feet.

"I missed you" he declared. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm to see me.

"I may have missed you too" I offered with a giggle. His face bent to mine as his hand grabbed my neck, crushing my lips to his. I stood there frozen for a few seconds before I finally melted in to him. We both pulled away breathless as he grabbed my hand and led me into the house. I was so excited to be back here with Jake, this is the most human, the most alive I have felt since... him. I pushed that thought from my brain and followed Jake quickly. He dragged me in to his living room and swung round to face me.

"Bella, last night was the longest night of my life. I wish you could have stayed."

"Me too" I professed biting my lip in anticipation. I had butterflies in my stomach at the pure thought of feeling Jakes lips against mine once more. I gazed up at his nervous face, he looked as though he was deliberating on his next course of action. He tilted his head down towards mine catching himself when I didn't respond. Stupid Bella! I stood up straighter so I could reach his lips in his tall frame. He seemed to take the hint and slowly bent his head to mine once more. I closed my eyes and waited in anticipation. I didn't have to wait long as I felt Jake's lips land forcefully on mine, his hands held my head in place as he attacked my mouth. I returned the kiss eagerly, my hands reaching around his massive form, squeezing him closer to me if possible. I just couldn't get enough of him, the heat coming off of him was sweltering but I welcomed it greedily, just a reminder of how Jake was all that mattered in this moment. I shivered as his hands roamed down my neck and shoulders to land on my hips. This couldn't be comfortable for him having to bend down so low because of my height difference. I grabbed his hands and dragged him towards the sofa, my eyes switched from him to the sofa, trying to indicate what I wanted. He sat down immediately and pulled me with him, so I was straddling his thighs. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I had no idea where this confidence was coming from, I couldn't explain it. It was all Jake, he brought this out in me. He made me feel sexy and womanly, most of all he made me feel loved.

"Bella" he moaned as he's arms wrapped around my waist, my mouth hungrily searching for his once more.

"Jake" I whispered "please Jake."

"Please what Bella? What do you want?" I pulled back, steadying myself on his shoulders, my face flushing crimson while biting my lip.

"Jake... touch me?" I heard his intake of breath at my exclamation. I screwed my eyes shut, embarrassed at my words.

"Bella..." he murmured as his hands slid up my sides and landed on my breasts. I felt him shift underneath me, my glazed eyes slowly opened, he's eyes were trained on my chest, entranced by his hands covering my mounds. He licked his lips as he continued fidgeting, it was then I noticed the tent in his shorts. A feeling of smugness and pride washed over me knowing that I done that to him, I made him feel that way. I ground in to his hips and we both let out a frustrated groan, this wasn't enough I needed more. I leant backwards, his hands falling from my breasts and landing on my hips once more. Taking hold of the hem of my t-shirt, I slowly raised it up revealing more of my bare stomach for him. His eyes were fixed on my movements, he's adams apple bobbing up and down as he gulped. I watch the excitement and nerves dance across his face, as I bit my lip so nervous about how I would be received. No one had ever seen me in my underwear, not even... him, I wasn't used to getting this far. He would have stopped me ages ago. I pulled the material over my head and dropped it on the floor at my side. Jakes eyes were fixed on my chest, taking in my lavender lace bra with a deep purple bow (on profile), his hands tracing the outline of the cups, his fingers glazing over the curve of my breast. My heart beating a thousand beats a second, his big dark eyes shot to mine, I gasped at the passion burning behind them. He thrust upwards grounding his erection against my covered core, moaning in pleasure, I rocked against him.

"Bella he growled. I couldn't believe how good this felt, the friction was amazing, all I could feel was Jake and to say I was impressed would be an understatement. I was nervous about his size, I mean not that I have any experience but I am pretty sure Jake was definitely well equipped. There was no denying it any more, I wanted him just as he wanted me.

"Jake... you were right" I whispered as our hips met each others.

"Right about... what... Bella?"

"I want you, god I want you Jake, please..."

"Urgh! yes Bella!" My shaky fingers pulled at his tight black t shirt. It hugged perfectly to his ripped muscles, his arms bulging out of the sleeves. I wrenched it up his torso as he lifted his arms for me, I tugged it off and threw it with my own top on the floor. My hands roamed his bare chest, feeling every muscle. His toned abs and sculpted pecks felt perfect under my hands.

"Jake your so beautiful..." I murmured as my eyes appraised his stomach.

"Your beautiful" he answered grabbing my arse and thrusting up at me once more. I launched myself at him, my lips joined with his, our tongues urgent and hungry.

"Jake... the bedroom...?" I asked. He pulled back his eyes searching mine, whatever he saw obviously encouraged him as he nodded enthusiastically. He was probably worried I would freak out again like yesterday. I shuffled off his lap and took his hand dragging him with me. I made my way down the short hallway to his room, swinging the door open I stepped inside releasing his hand. My hands moved to the button on my jeans before lowering the zip, looking over my shoulder I stepped out of my jeans. I felt Jake enter behind me and he moved towards me his eyes black with lust, I took a sharp breath as his hands met my hips. His eyes were transfixed on me and his hands moved from my hips round across my bare stomach. His arms snaked back around my waist as he held me close to him.

"So gorgeous Bella" he whispered as he's hands moved across my lace covered cheeks before disappearing. I felt his movements and then heard a thud as his jeans hit the ground. closing my eyes I leaned back in to him, I could feel his hardened member brushing my thigh. "Your sure?" He asked nervously, secretly praying I would say yes.

"Of course Jake" I said turning to meet his gaze. "I want you Jake, please?" I grabbed his hands and placed them back on my hips lightly gliding them over my skin until I reached my bra. Dropping his hands I closed my eyes waiting to feel his big, rough hands cup my breasts, but it never came. My eyes shot open, taking in his panicked expression. "Jake? What's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to... if you don't want me..." I rambled nervously.

"No! No I do it's just, err..." he let out a big sigh and tugged at his short black hair. "Your going to think I'm such a loser..."

"Why would you say that Jake? I would never think that of you" I stated. He let out a big gust of air as he plopped down on his small bed.

"I'm... I mean I've never..." his eyes flickering to mine as he wrung his hands.

"Jake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you don't need to be nervous around me..." My voice getting smaller as the rejection set in. he didn't want me and he was trying to come up with an excuse. I heard him take a big breath and I moved my eyes to his face, hoping to divulge something from his expression.

"I'm a virgin Bella, I've never... I... you were my first kiss" I let out a little chuckle as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Your laughing at me?" He spat angrily before I realised how it sounded.

"No! No Jake, I wasn't laughing, I'm relieved." Scrunching his face up in confusion he continued.

"Relieved?"

"Yes Jake, I mean, you weren't my first kiss obviously but that's all I have ever err... done, you know?"

"You mean you and ..._him_ never..."

"No Jake" I said shaking my head. The wide grin that spread across hiss face was infectious, we were both smiling so broadly I thought it should surely hurt. Grabbing my hip with his right hand he tugged me towards him. I placed my knees either side of his wide frame so I was straddling his lap before wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him with all the passion I had but I had to make sure if this is what he wanted as well, the thought of being a mistake was unbearable. "Jake, are you sure? If your not ready for this I would be OK with that too."

"Bella I have wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on you. I need you Bella" he confessed crashing his lips against mine once more. I loved how animistic he was, he was rough and manly and fuck he was so good at this. Reaching around my back I felt him unclasp my bra, his eyes searching mine for approval. I dragged the purple lace down my arms and threw it across the room, hopefully that would show how OK I was with this. I watched as his jaw fell open taking in my bare chest. Suddenly I was very self conscious, no one had seen my breasts before and now I was freaking out that there was something wrong with them. I had never been big chested, in fact you would probably call them small. I was only a B cup which compared to other girls my age wasn't huge. I brought my arms up to cover them, trying to shy away from his prying eyes but the second I did his arms shot out grabbing mine and pulling them to my side.

"Don't" he muttered. "You don't need to Bella, your so beautiful" he proclaimed. His huge hands covering my small mounds, squeezing them gently as if testing the right amount of pressure. I let out a little moan and he scanned my expression and dipped his head towards my chest. His stare never leaving mine. I concentrated on his movements as his mouth engulfed my left nipple, sucking on it gently. Throwing my head back, I cried embarrassingly loud as his tongue licked at my erect nipple while is right hand rolled my other one between two fingers. He started to suck harder, grunting as I ground my hips against his once more. With only thin cotton separating us I could feel every part of him beneath me. My nails scratched at his chest in desperation, I could feel myself getting shamefully wetter as it leaked down my thighs,

"Jake, more! I whined.

"What do you want Bella? Tell me and it's yours."

"Pants off... now" I panted. I felt him grab my lace briefs, shaking my head, he stopped in his tracks. "Yours!" I exhaled. His eyebrows shot up in a look of shock but he just nodded scooting back on the bed pulling his boxers down as he went. My mouth went dry as I took in his naked form. Well, he was definitely in proportion! With his gigantic height and huge hands, I should have predicted the rest of him to follow suit. I gulped nervously as I realised that soon he would be inside me and I couldn't help the feeling that this was going to be painful.

"What?" He stuttered looking down as his erect member. "Is something wrong?" He anxiously questioned.

"No of course not Jake" I whispered never removing my eyes from his length.

"Then why are you staring at it like that Bella" he muttered while trying to conceal himself behind his hands. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it out of the way, his other hand mimicked the action.

"Your just... fuck err... your big Jake" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, not really believing I just said those words aloud.

"Really?" Surprise lacing his tone. "Your not just saying that are you?" I chuckled nervously shaking my head. "Bella, what's the matter?"

"I'm just nervous I guess."

"We will take it slow Bella, I promise, we don't have to do anything if that's what you want." My chin rose and jutted out defiantly.

"No Jake, I want this."

"OK we will just take it slow" he gulped as I crawled over him, his eyes transfixed on my chest that hovered inches from his face. I slid down next to him as I wrapped my fingers around his length. Taking in a deep breath he let out a gust of air as he thrust himself into my hand. I slowly began moving my palm up and down his cock. I watched as his breathing increased and his thrust became more erratic. Rubbing my thumb over the head catching some of the creamy liquid he had already released I slid my small hand back down, gripping a little tighter I began rubbing my palm over the head every time I reached the top. "Fuck Bella! Feels so good, don't stop baby." He moaned as he caressed my left breast, using his other hand to drag my head to his so he could assault my mouth once more. His tongue swirled with mine as we fought for dominance, our breaths were laboured and his moans increased with every stroke. I couldn't wait any longer I had to taste him, I just didn't really know how. I had always shied away when other girls my age talked about sex, now I was seriously regretting it. I pulled away from him as he let out a small whimper, moving my body down his, I settled between his legs.

"Bells?" He asked curiously, wondering what my next move would be but the fact was I didn't even know what my next move would be. I wrapped my fingers around his length once more as my eyes darted from his to my hand. He finally caught on what I was going to do and shot in to a sitting position. "Bells? Baby you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do it's just I've never... so, I mean... you'll help me right? Tell me what feels good?" He just nodded dumbly as I licked my lips before wrapping them around his huge girth. I swept my tongue across his head and around him before lowering my head further, taking more of his size in to my mouth. I tested myself to see how much I could take without embarrassing myself. Last thing I wanted was to start gagging. I took a deep breath through my nose as I felt him hit the back of my throat. I kept my hand stroking him up and down and my head moved over his erect member. I used my tongue to swirl around his head catching any pre cum that escaped.

"Shit Bella, fuck! Urgh! Bella!" He thrust in to my mouth as I worked over him. I couldn't believe I made him feel this way, that I was doing this to him. I glanced up at him through my lashes, he had his head thrown back and eyes closed, his face the vision of pure ecstasy. His head fell forward as he watched my movements, our eyes met as my mouth slid up and down him, my hand still working what I couldn't fit in my mouth. "So sexy" he whispered as his eyes screwed shut once more. "Fuck! Bella feels too good! Baby your gonna have to stop!" I removed my mouth from around him, releasing him with a pop sound.

"Why? Did you not like it? Was I doing something wrong?" I couldn't help but feel upset, it was my first time and I didn't know what I was doing...

"Bella? Are you joking? That was incredible it's just well I would be seriously embarrassed if I got too excited you know? I mean I want this to last a little longer" he blushed. I couldn't believe he actually blushed, it was only faint against his russet skin but it was there. I forget how new this is to him too. A small smile edged it's way on to my face as I nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and pulled me up so our faces were at the same level. "Anyway, I think its your turn" he implied huskily...

* * *

_**Sooooo what did you think? Hope it was alright, please review, it gives me the push to continue!**_

_**Only one part left (I think) I have had a lot of fun writing this one but I'm pretty sure it needs to end soon. **_

_**Please check out my other stories 'My dirty little secret' and 'A brothers advice'. A brothers advice is basically the night of Edward bachelor party and he asks Emmett and Jasper for advice about the honeymoon' **_

_**thanx xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3:

"_Anyway, I think its your turn" he implied huskily..._

I gasped as his long big fingers crawled down my stomach finally settling between my legs. He began rubbing me through the thin lace, I couldn't help but buck in to his hand, it felt so good, so much better then when I did it but it wasn't enough. I grasped my panties in my left hand and tugged them down my thighs before kicking them off at the foot of the bed. I moved back to Jakes face but he was immobile, frozen like a statue.

"Jake? Are you OK? What's wrong?" It was only then that I realised he's eyes were trained on the small strip of dark hair between my legs.

"Jake?" I blushed. He's head shot up to mine like I had pulled him out of a dream, a grin began to spread across his cheeks, so big it looked like it should hurt. His fingers went back to where I wanted them most, his fingers were long and big and I couldn't help but realise that all of him was this way. His fingers parted my lips as I spread my legs for him, he moved so he was on top of me watching his ministrations while simultaneously watching my expressions. I bit my lip and held back a whimper as his finger slid over my sensitive nub. I was partly embarrassed about how wet I was, what if he thought it was gross? I just couldn't help it, he done this to me, he made me feel this way and the excitement that fluttered in my stomach at the thought of him touching me in anyway was growing stronger. His fingers made quick work of my clit, it was like he knew what he was doing although he said he had never done this before. I let out a loud moan as he inserted one finger inside me. His eyes darting to mine as a smirk grew more pronounce on his beautiful face. Thrusting his finger in and out of me his thumb rubbed my nub continuously.

"Jake... don't stop, so good baby." Both our breaths became laboured, as he inserted another finger.

"Is this OK?" He asked nervously when he had trouble fitting them both inside me. I just nodded silently as the pleasure rolled over me, although my nerves were increasing at the thought of him putting his huge member in me after he could just about fit two fingers.

"Bells" he panted, "so tight and warm." My screams increased as he quickened his movements, his fingers plunging harder and deeper within me.

"Come on Bella, cum for me" he croaked. That was all it took for me to clench around his fingers, I let out a loud scream as my climax took over. My body shivered as my orgasm rolled over my entire body, my toes curled and I threw my head back. I felt him remove his hand from my core as he wiped his fingers on his sheets but I couldn't move. That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had and Jake, Jacob Black, gave it to me. My chest puffed in quick secessions as my heart pounded deep in my chest. I felt the mattress dip as he laid beside me, wrapping his arm around my naked form.

"Jake that was... amazing, thank you" I blushed, cupping his face in my small palm.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure" he chortled. I let out a little giggle before our eyes connected and suddenly the silence was deafening. The current that was running through my body increased as he's eyes bore in to mine. His face, the picture of seriousness, mixed with love and lust.

"Bella" he rasped as his face inched closer to mine, I sucked in a deep breath as I waited for his lips to touch mine. Closing my eyes, I sought out his soft lips, finding them instantly so close to my face. Our lips moved in synch as I wound my fingers in his short ragged hair. He shifted so he was on top of me, his knees resting between my parted legs, his huge hands encased my wrists and pushed them above my head, pinning me to the bed. I let out a whimper at the restraints, it was surprisingly erotic not being able to move, being ready for whatever Jacob wanted of me. Focusing our eyes on each other once more he flickered his eyes down to his already erect member that was inches away from my core. Obviously hinting at his next move. My breathing hitched as I imagined him inside me and it was then I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Jake..." I whispered, biting on my lip, a nervous habit I could never shake. "Make love to me?" It came out more as a question, even though I knew this is what Jacob wanted. I watched him nod vigorously as he tried to suppress the eager grin that was pulling at the corner of his lips. He lowered himself on top of me, resting on his forearms.

"Jake" I panicked. His attention shifted from our increasingly close bodies to my face, his expression the picture of questioning. "Condom?" I choked out as a blush filled my cheeks.

"Oh! Shit yeah hang on..." I smirked at the fact that Jake was flustered, I never thought that was possible. He slid his hands from mine and leant over to rummage through the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. I could hear him mumbling profanities as he struggled to find what he was looking for. "I swear I had some.." he muttered to himself.

"Planning this were you?" I snickered, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" He shouted "no, no I... I..." he stuttered. I let out a loud laugh at his reaction.

"It's OK Jake, it's just... we can't do this without a..."

"I know! Shit, I know!" He paused, looking deep in thought. "Give me a sec!" He burst, jumping up and sprinting from the room taking his cut off's with him. I lay there not really knowing what I was supposed to do, the house was quiet and I wondered what he was doing.

"Jake?" I shouted. No answer. "Jake?" I shouted again, worry lacing my tone. I went to get up but was greeted by Jacob racing back in to the room, condom in hand. Placing it in his teeth he quickly unbuttoned his pants, dropping them to the floor, before sliding back under the sheet. He lay back next to me as he ripped the foil packet open and slid the condom on in one motion.

"Impatient are we?" I giggled.

"I have been waiting years for this moment Isabella Swan" he smirked, climbing back on top of me. "Your sure?" He checked once more, I could detect the hint of worry in his voice that I would say no.

"Absolutely" I declared cupping his face with one hand and wrapping my other arm around his broad shoulders. He nodded and let out a gush of air before his grabbed his member lining it up with my centre and with that he slowly began to push forward. He hissed as I surrounded him but I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. I felt myself stretching to accommodate his massive size and I winced in pain. His eyes shot open and searched my face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. "Bella, if its too much...?"

"No it's bearable just give me a second."

"I'm sorry baby" he apologised, nuzzling his face in my neck. I let out a deep breath before thrusting my hips to meet his, a silent signal to continue. He immediately understood and started moving his hips to meet mine. My breath hitched as my eyes met with his, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms held tightly to his neck. His pace increased as I let out a moan. The pain was subsiding and it was starting to feel good. Really good. He grunted in my ear, his breaths becoming laboured, his left hand gripped my thigh as he pounded in to me.

"Bella, Jesus, so tight!" He howled. I recognised the tightening in my stomach immediately. I heard that your first time was not suppose to be pleasurable at all but this felt amazing, Jake was amazing. I gripped his broad shoulders, my legs secured around his muscular waist as I dug my heels harder against his firm behind. There was something so masculine about him, everything about him screamed man and not boy. My groans turned in to high pitched grunts as he drove his huge member in to me over and over, his pace increasing, his thrusts becoming harder and broken as his own pleasure began to overtake him.

"Bella, I'm sorry I can't... hold out!" He breathed.

"It's OK I'm close, so close!" I moaned. With those words Jake quickly moved his hand to circle my sensitive nub once more, rubbing hard and fast. It was too much and took me over the edge with him. As I clamped down around him, I felt him shake above me.

"Fuck bells!" He roared, his frantic movements slowing down as he released. His arms holding him up, began to shake before he collapsed on top of me in exhaustion. Our sweaty bodies lay tangled together, neither of us wanting to move. I don't know if it was exhaustion or we were just to content where we were. It wasn't until my air supply started to run out I realised we had to move.

"Jake" I whimpered as I pushed his expansive chest. I just got a grunt in response, I knew he was as comfortable as me, well as me a couple of minutes ago, but he had to move if he didn't want me to suffocate. "Jake" I whined "Can't breath!"

"Oh shit sorry bells!" He spluttered his form rising above mine as I sucked in a much needed breath. The rush of oxygen to my lungs instantly relieved my constricted chest. As he held huge form above me I smiled lazily in a way only pure pleasure could conjure. He let out a little chuckle at my relaxed expression before nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. I laid there as he placed chaste kisses down my throat before moving back up and continuing to my ear. Without realising what I was saying the words fell from my lips before I had time to stop them.

"I love you" I whispered. I felt his whole form freeze before slowly pulling back to look at my face.

"What?" He spluttered.

"I... err..." My face turned crimson as my words sunk in. I had just told Jake I loved him and I realised in that moment that I meant it. A breath whooshed from my lips as I took the meaning of that in. I loved Jake! Of course I did, how did I not see it before? I had just asked him to make LOVE to me, how was I so blind? At that moment Edwards face appeared behind my eyes and a stabbing pain shot through my entire body. Edward. Of course I still loved him, there was no way I could deny it but as a I lay here with Jake, his body encased around my own, I realised that my love for Edward was no longer an all powerful blazing fire that consumed my entire being, it was more a flickering heat imprisoned in a corner of my heart. He wasn't coming back, I had to move on, I had a life and I wasn't going to waste it on someone who never loved me back. Jacob was my future, he was kind, loving, caring and loyal. He made me feel like a beautiful princess and a sexy temptress all at the same time. I loved Jacob black.

"Bella..." his husky voice brought me back to the present. "Don't say it unless you mean it..." He uttered with a hint of pain lacing his tone. I turned my whole attention to the beautiful man above me, searching his eyes for the answer to his pain. He didn't believe I meant it and that hurt me in return but I realised he had every reason to doubt me. I had never shown romantic feelings for him before and even though we had just shared an intimate act of love, I think he believed that for me it was just sex, but he wasn't going to turn that chance down. I knew I had to convince him of my new found knowledge and explain to him why I let him make love to me, because it was always him! It should have been him, but Edward just delayed our union.

"Jake!" I whimpered "I mean it, I love you, I don't know how I didn't see it before, I love you!" I whined. A breathtaking smile spread over his beautiful face before he captured lips in his. His hands gripped my head, holding me to him for dear life. I reciprocated enthusiastically, throwing myself in to the deep kiss. Our bodies melted together once more as his arms wrapped around my waist, hooking my leg around his hip I pushed against him. He got the hint and flipped over on to his back taking me with him, my legs straddling his waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck he sat up and griped on to my backside. I felt him harden between my thighs once more. I smirked in to the kiss as we rolled over once more and we started where we left off.

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I have been in holiday and got stuck in Germany so I have been really busy catching up with everything! Soooo sorry! I have decided to do an epilogue for this one so hopefully should be up soon. Hope you liked it, please review, I need your feedback to make the stories better for you to read :) **_


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

Epilogue: Bella's POV

_**3 years later...**_

It has been three years since that life changing weekend in La Push and it really was life changing. Me and Jacob have been inseparable ever since. My love grew for Jacob everyday, if that's possible, I don't think I could live a moment without him. Five and half months ago, Jake asked me to marry him, it made me the happiest girl in the world. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have Jake to myself, to call him mine. I constantly found myself wondering what I did to deserve him in my life. I sighed looking down at the white gold ring that was perched on my finger. It was beautiful and I didn't even want to think how much it had cost him. There were three diamonds set in the band, it was simple, elegant and beautiful._(on profile)_. We were having a long engagement for one main reason. I didn't want to be pregnant when I walked down the aisle. Yes, a week after Jake proposed I found out I was two months pregnant. It was a shock and definitely not planned but we were ecstatic none the less. I had everything a girl could ever ask for. I was engaged to a handsome, smart, strong man and I was carrying his son. I was worried that having a boy, one day he will go through the change like his father but I knew that Jacob and I would be there to support him as well as the rest of the pack. Jake was at work today, he had opened his own garage which was very popular to everyone in the area. His prices weren't even near Downing's extravagant prices so most people favoured him. I had to go to Charlie's and drop some food off I cooked for him. Even though I lived with Jake now in La Push, I would still make my dad dinners that could be frozen. After all, he really couldn't cook.

I climbed in too my truck which was still running, much to everyone's surprise including me. Jake always made sure it was in top condition for me and I haven't had any problems with it ever. I loved my truck, I don't know what I would do if it gave up on me. I slowly made my way to forks, driving the same roads as always. Most of my friends, Angela, Mike even Jessica had moved to go to college and never came back. I understood why but I wouldn't leave, I couldn't, it was too much a part of who I am. Pulling in to the empty driveway, I got out of the cab and went around the other side to grab the mountain of food. I found myself smiling, thinking of Charlie's attempts of what he called food in the past. After coming home to the smell of burnt food filling the house he finally relented and let me take care of him. As I stepped towards the front porch a chill ran over me, I turned to look behind me but saw nothing there. Yet I couldn't shift the feeling someone was watching me. I hurried inside and placed the food in the freezer and some lasagne in the fridge for Charlie to heat up later. I was just writing a note to leave instructions so he wouldn't burn the house down, when there was a knock at the door. I froze to the spot, wondering who it could be, suddenly afraid it might be the eyes I felt on me a few minutes ago. I slowly stepped towards the door and looked through the peep-hole curiously and staggered back in shock. A gasp left my lips as I raised my hand over my mouth. I knew he heard me, I couldn't pretend I wasn't home. He knows I'm here!

"Bella" I heard from the other side. "Please answer the door" he begged. I carefully swung the door open to face my guest. His face the picture of grief and shame, I couldn't help the pity that shot through me.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Hello Bella" he replied as his eyes raked down my body. I could tell when he got to my swollen stomach, his eyes focused on it like he was willing it to go away.

"What are you doing here Edward?" My voice was small and croaky as I took in the appearance of the man before me. He hadn't changed, I knew he wouldn't have but there was an air of sadness about him that was never there before.

"Congratulations" he muttered before waving to my belly.

"Thank you" I answered, still never meeting his gaze.

"Bella can we... talk? Please? I know I don't deserve it but please I..." I just nodded mutely in return and closed the door behind me, sitting down on the porch steps with difficulty. I probably looked ridiculous trying to manoeuvre with my huge bump. Rushing he helped lower me to the step. I muttered a thank you and waited for him to join me. I didn't want him in the house, I couldn't, too many memories and Jake would smell his scent when he next visited. At least this way I could say I didn't invite him in, that would be like slapping Jake in the face.

"Bella..." he started and I turned to look at him properly for the first time. He was still breathtaking as I remembered, but something was different. He wasn't my Edward any more, I didn't want him to be. I had my Jacob and I knew that was more than I could have ever dreamed of. "I just... when I left you, it was selfish and obnoxious. I never meant it Bella, I never meant what I said. I thought if I could push you away you would get over me and lead your own life." I didn't miss how his eyes darted to my stomach. "I wanted you to have a normal life, to be able to be human, to marry, to have children and grow old" he chuckled darkly. "But these past three and half years have been... unbearable" he breathed so low I almost missed the last word. "I never stopped loving you Bella." I sat there frozen, trying to take in his words but they ended up spinning around my head so fast I couldn't process them. It wasn't until I felt his hand wipe across my cheek that I knew I was crying. I immediately flinched back, startled by his cold hard skin, after I was so used to Jake soft, hot touch. Edward pulled his hand back abruptly with a hard expression, I recognised it immediately. It was scary how quickly it all came back to me, but I could pick up on Edward pain and discomfort from a mile off and I hated I had done that to him.

"I'm sorry" I croaked.

"No, I am, please accept my apology" he said staring straight ahead. We sat there in uncomfortable silence, I was trying to figure what to say, I had no words. I was pulled out my inner musings by Edward heartbreaking voice. "Who is he?"

"His names Jacob, Jacob Black. He lives in La Push." He snorted, while a smile tugged his lips.

"Least it's not Mike Newton hey?" I couldn't help but smirk at his comment, I couldn't believe he still held something against Mike.

"He lives in New York now" I gossiped. He just nodded in response.

"You love him." He stated and I looked at him confused.

"Mike?" I asked disgusted. He let out a deep laugh but it didn't sound right.

"I meant Jacob." My smile grew as I thought of him, my hand automatically rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, he's a great guy."

"How long have you been married?" I couldn't help the blush that spread over me at his presumption.

"We're not..." I started. His head whipped towards mine at vampire speed.

"Your not married?" He growled. I moved back at his judgemental tone.

"Were engaged though" I hissed. I watched Edward stand up quickly and pace in front of me.

"What so he gets you pregnant and THEN decided to marry you?" I couldn't believe him, I couldn't believe he was judging me, he didn't know anything about me or Jake.

"Excuse me?" I shouted.

"How dare you! You don't know nothing! Where have you been for the past three and half years? You left! You have no say in my life!" I knew my hormones were taking over but I couldn't keep hold of them. "We were engaged before I got pregnant thank you! Not that I have to justify myself to a fucking vampire! How dare you come back in my life after all this time and have the cheek to stand there and judge me!" Edward had stopped pacing and was frozen to the spot, a look of shock on his face.

"Bella I'm sorry I.."

"What are you doing here Edward? Just tell me so you can leave!"

"I love you Bella, I came back... I couldn't stay away any more." The tears streamed heavily down my cheeks and my breaths were laboured.

"Your nearly four years too late" I hissed. "I loved you! You were everything" I screamed. "You had your chance, I'm with Jake now, I love him and he loves me. He would never leave me and now I'm carrying his son. I don't live here any more so don't bother coming back" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry Bella" he choked.

"Doesn't mean anything to me."

"I love you Bella" he whispered before turning away and disappearing a second later. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. And there he was.

"Jake" I sputtered as I took in the murderous glare on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before it clicked. He saw Edward. He just shook his head at me in disgust before running in the the woods. I screamed after him but he ignored my pleas. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my chest as I dropped back down to the steps, cradling my stomach. I didn't know how long I sat there sobbing, but I realised it was over with Edward. He was gone and wasn't coming back and I had a life to lead which didn't include him. And now I didn't know if it included Jake I thought, a shot of fear shooting through me. I pulled myself up and got in to my truck, taking a deep breath before pulling out the drive and making my way back home, hoping my fiancé would be there.

Embry's POV

I was on my way to see my girlfriend Sarah at her house in Forks. I imprinted on Sarah two months ago and I haven't looked back since. She is the most beautiful, kind, loving and perfect woman I have ever laid eyes on. I remember when I first spotted her in La Push. She was there with some friends on First Beach. I was with the pack and soon as I saw her I froze momentarily before slowly moving towards her. I ignored my packs worried questions and walked straight up to her. I had to introduce myself, she had to know I existed. It was like she was now the only thing holding me to the Earth, gravity meant nothing to me. Ever since then we have been inseparable, she knows about the pack and what I am. When we imprint on someone we can tell them about what we are, I was scared she would run away screaming but she welcomed me with open arms.

I didn't bother driving any more it was easier to run, I found myself on the outskirts of the forest running alongside a road and thought about shifting back. Her house was only the next street over and I would have to break cover at some point. I dug my heels in to the ground coming to an immediate stop as a fresh scent hit me. Vampire. There was a vampire near here, very close in fact. I scanned the road in front of me and finally I laying my eyes on the dirty bloodsucker. It was a Cullen. Even my thoughts showed my disgust. It was just then though that I noticed the human with him. The pregnant human with him. Bella. he took her arm and helped lower her to the porch steps carefully, she was crying at his words, words I could hear with perfect clarity. He was telling her he loved her, that he didn't mean what he said the last time the two met. Of course we all knew what happened, we see t in Jakes mind an a regular basis. I don't think he ever got over the fact that she was with a leech or that he destroyed her completely. I watched as his cold, hard unnatural hand came up and wiped away her tears from her cheek. I couldn't watch any more I sped back in to the deep forest as fast as I could not stopping until I was near La Push. I shifted quickly and pulled out my cell phone that was in the pocket of my jeans wrapped around my leg. Jake needed to know, he deserved to know. I dialled quickly and waited as it began to ring.

"Hello?" I heard Jakes cheery voice come through the line, well it wasn't going to be cheery for long.

"Jake it's Embry man, listen I was just in Forks, near Bella's house? I was on my way to Sarah's man and well.." I just didn't know how to tell him, he would flip and if he had any customers near by I think they would be shocked when he changed in to a wolf in front of them.

"What Embry? I'm busy man, just spit it out" he sighed.

"I saw Bella, she was with him." I knew he would know who I meant and I wasn't wrong. I heard his breathing speed and I could hear the pain in his next words.

"No, no she... she wouldn't. Why is she with him? Why is he here?" He roared.

"Dude, he helped her sit down on the porch and then told her he still loved her and wiped her cheek because she was crying..." I gushed in one breath. Suddenly the line was dead, he hung up on me. I let out a big sigh before making my way back to Sarah's. I didn't want to leave her alone with a bloodsucker in town.

Jake's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she wouldn't betray me like this, especially not with a leech. In the back of my mind I always wondered, if he came back would she run back to him, I guess I got my answer. Problem was it wasn't the answer that I wanted. I had always hoped it would be me she would chose if the situation arose, guess that was wishful thinking and I was a stupid idiot for ever thinking otherwise. I couldn't listen to any more. I hung up on Embry, not wanting to hear another word about my straying fiancé. I had to see her, confront her. She had to know I knew. I ran out of the garage and in the nearby woods to shift, I would get there quicker that way. As I neared the town of .Forks,my paws carried me faster, knowing I was so close. She was was my fiancé, who was pregnant with my son and she is off with a fucking leech! I felt like I had been slapped around the face, this is the worst kind of betrayal she could ever inflict on me. I slowed down as I reached the edge of the forest and shifted back. I could see him standing in front of her while she sat on the porch steps. Embry was right, they're here, together, just like he said.

"I love you Bella" he whispered and turned before running at vampire speed in to the forest the other side. I quickly made my way out of the dense trees and stood before her in the street. I watched her eyes go wide at the sight of me, but I couldn't look at her. She knows I know and now all I could think about was getting the hell out of there. I needed to get away, away from those not so innocent eyes that just seethed with her betrayal. Shaking my head to rid myself of the images of them together I ran for the forest edge. I shifted quickly and ran. I didn't even know where I was running, I just felt like I needed to, to put some distance in-between me and her. I felt like my life was over, I had lost her and I knew it was coming all along, yet when it happened it still felt like being hit by a freight train at full speed. A sense of hopelessness surrounded me and I didn't fight it, I let it consume me. I couldn't fight it.

Bella's POV

I pulled up at our house and jumped out of the cab, moving as fast as I could for a woman who is seven months pregnant. I had to find him, surely he understood that I would never go back to Edward, I was with Jake now, I was having his baby for Christ''s sake. Slamming open the door I started calling for him.

"Jake? Jake? You here?" No answer. I ran in to our bedroom and then the bathroom, checking every room, before I gave up hope. I stood in the middle of our front room, my mind whizzing with every possible location he could be. The garage I thought. I went to run out of the house but ended up running straight in to Embry.

"Embry? Have you seen Jake?" His face was like stone as I looked at him puzzled. It was only then I noticed Seth and Billy with him as well. I scanned Billy and Embry's faces which were exactly the same. Expressionless. They knew and they were pissed, but they didn't know the story! I looked to Seth who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Seth? Seth please? It's not what you think, I have to explain to Jake! I need to find him" I wailed. He lifted his head and took in my wet cheeks and puffy eyes. He must have sensed the desperation in my voice.

"What happened then Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Edward is back in town, he... he told me he still loved me but I didn't return his feelings I swear!" They all looked at each other as if questioning my words. "I swear Seth, I wouldn't lie to you or Jake. He just showed up while I was at Charlie's! I told him I was with Jake and then Jake turned up and saw us together, he got the wrong impression and he ran Seth, he ran!" I heard them all sigh simultaneously, if I wasn't so distraught I would have laughed.

"Wait here" Seth mumbled before running off in the other direction. I looked at the other two, Billy nodded in my direction and offered me a small smile before heading inside with Embry on his heels.

Jake's POV

My mind just went over and over the same thing again as I sat on the cliff top. '_I love you Bella.'_ The pain in my chest was agonising, watching my memory like a broken record. Most of all I blamed myself, I knew this would happen one day, why didn't I prepare myself for it? Why didn't I come to terms with it before it all blew up in my face. What would come of my son? I wouldn't let her take him away from me, he was mine too. Just then someone thoughts joined mine and I knew I wasn't alone, someone had shifted. I couldn't bring myself to care, I couldn't even bring myself to see who it was.

"Jake" the voice screamed. "I'm coming to get you man, Bella is at yours and she just explained, dude you got the wrong end of the stick." I made a disgusted noise for him to hear so he knew he was wrong. I don't know what she said or how she lied her way out of it but I wouldn't believe a word. It was then that I caught Seth's thoughts, he was replaying her version of the events in his head. What she had told him, Embry and my dad.

"_Edward is back in town, he... he told me he still loved me but I didn't return his feelings I swear! I swear Seth, I wouldn't lie to you or Jake. He just showed up while I was at Charlie's! I told him I was with Jake and then Jake turned up and saw us together, he got the wrong impression and he ran Seth, he ran!" _My curiosity got the better of me as I searched his memories, watching it happen over and over, the expression on her heartbroken face, the way she cradled her stomach protectively. If there was one person I could read it was Bella, she couldn't keep anything from me, she is like an open book. That and she can't lie to save her life. She was telling the truth. I shot up immediately and ran towards Seth, towards home.

"Finally" I heard Seth think before he joined me at my side. We ran strained silence as I pushed myself to get to my Bella quicker. I can't believe I doubted her, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have doubted myself to not be enough for her. She wanted me! Not a filthy bloodsucker but me! I fazed while still running, throwing my shorts on as quickly as I could with Seth right behind me. I moved among the last remaining trees and finally my beautiful fiancé come in to view. Tears streamed her face, her eyes were puffy red and she had her hands in her hair.

"Bella" I yelled. Her head shot up and took in my appearance as I ran up the porch steps. Her eyes were wide and in one movement I had her in my arms with her head cradled against my chest. "I'm sorry Bella, I should have believed in you! I should have given you time to explain."

"I'm sorry Jake, I swear he just turned up!"

"I know Bella, I know." I held her face in my hands and bent down capturing her lips with my own.

"It's you Jake, it's always been you!" She declared as I released her lips. "I love you" she whimpered.

"I love you too Bella, I love you both!" Resting one hand on her stomach and one on her cheek I captured her lips once more, a sense of rightness as I held her in my arms.

X-X-X

It has been two months since the day that bloodsucker appeared in our lives. He was gone and me and Bella were happier than we have ever been. Three days ago Bella gave birth to our beautiful son Ethan Charlie Black at a healthy weight of seven pounds eleven. I have never been happier or more exhausted, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I have everything I have ever wanted in life and all the things I wouldn't have thought to ask for. I have my own business, a beautiful fiancé, a perfect son, surrounded by family and friends and not a leech in sight. I had the perfect life many would be envious of, it was complete and I couldn't wait to start living it.

THE END!

* * *

_**Hey everyone! soooooo... what did you think? I hope you liked it, I wanted a little drama before their happily ever after. Now its over! boo hoo! :(**_

_**Please review because it brightens my day when people do. If you do I will check out your stories in return. Luv ya all XOXO **_


	5. wedding favours

Hello everyone, sorry it has been so long since my last update, I have been crazy busy and have been in a long distance relationship with someone from America so that has taken up a lot of time. I would like to ask a huge favour from all my followers. This isn't something I would usually ask but here it goes.

One of my friends recently entered a competition to win a £20,000 wedding. They have been selected for the final four and now it has gone to a Facebook vote. It would mean the world to me if you had a spare two minutes to vote for Lucy and Matt. I've posted the link on my profile, the competition is only open 4 more days and I swear I will delete this post after that! They have been engaged for two years and no one deserves this more than them!

Thank you to all those who vote in advance, it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
